User blog:BluesDriver/My views on Visting based on my Tests
INTRODUCTION For the last 20 or so Levels I used my Strength Points (SP, the "pink Energy") to test if and how our Visiting Behavior influences the number of Collections Items (CIs) we receive when visiting Friends ... There are numerous theories that were floated around from "Total Randomness" to "Visiting Back Frequent Visitors" ... Let's see what the data shows us ... MY STRENGTH STATUS: As it may be very relevant to the interpretation on the results before you compare the number of CIs you receive when spending all your Strength in one visiting session... I did my test from Reputation Level 60+ where I can give 10 Visiting Bonus ( "charges" ) per Friend per their Calendar Day ... Charges vanish around Midnight your local time. I tested informally for a several levels but methodically from Level 168 - 186 giving me from 1720 to 1900 SP after levelling up. After that the SP cumulates like Energy at the rate 20/hours ... Once "charge" taking 10 SP, means I can do a 10 "charges" Visit for every 5 hours on top of the 17 to 19 "full Visit" allowed after levelling up ... HOW I TESTED: After each level I tested an hypothesis and compare the Total CIs received once all my Energy was spent ... I visited all 17-19 + some in the same manner. To give an idea I tested if getting back to the Map in between each user tend to yield more chance of getting a CI, like rolling the dice more often ... That is until I noticed, much too late for my ego, that the CIs appears on specific Charges: Since I payed attention to where I clicked, I did not notice the CIs image floating beside the "Heart" ( which represent 1 Reputation Point, RP ) ... Then for the rest of the tests I counted how many "charges" it took to get the next CI ... WHAT I TESTED: Number of visiting sessions, 1, 1 per Friends, 3x3 ... Partial Visit (less than my Max Actions off 20, Full Visit 10 "charges" per Friend, Starred Locations Only, unStarred Locations Only, Totems Only, Mini-Games Only, my favorite mix of Event, Starred, 2 Totems + Basic-four to complete ( City Hall, Station, Collector's House, Room of Fate) , High Reputation Level Friends, Low Level Reputation Friends ( including 0, those who never visited anyone), Green (Expert) & Purple Locations (Master) , Locations below Rank 4 with no color in the "header" ... Frequent Visitors only ... etc .. etc ... THE RESULTS: For most of the Visiting sessions done before "counting the charges", I got from 4 to 8 CIs no matter what or who I visited and I did visit Friends who, I am pretty sure, are no longer playing the Game and stopped below Level 10 ... IT SIMPLY DID NOT MATTER (;^) ... But there is a reason for the 4 -8 Variation: Since it seems to be the NUMBER OF CHARGES that decides if you get a CI or not you can end a Session just before the "paying charge" or the opposite the First Charge of the next Visit Session pays off immediately and the last number of charges being small enough to fit in the Visiting Session, just counting the CI easily varies from 1-2 from the "average" 6 ... So for the last several Levels, I counted the "charge distance" in between CI by training my eye on the center of the screen after I clicked on a Location / Totem / Mini-Game ... And it lead me to conclude that the number of Charges to the Next CI is assigned randomly or pseudo-randomly either from a list of generated numbers, a randomization after each visit or most probably by some computation on what is visited ( thus the term pseudo-randomly) ... Here's a table of the Average NB of Charges / CI for over 100+ CIs Collected via Visits done over a couple weeks: Now some may conclude that "Mixed visit" ( Locations, Totems, Event & Starred) or No Color Locations are the way to "maximize CI Return" ... But I put a BIG CAVEAT: The Total Average is very close to a batch os Tests done by SESSION which is 325,6 Charges/CI . There is a high probability that the difference in Average is simply due to the small sample size of some "Type of Visits" vs others and that if I repeated the "XXX ONLY" subset several times , the final results would tend to be similar to the Total Average of all Types ... So, before you conclude anything, you should "count your charges" for a couple of visiting session, starting at 1 after each CI, taking note of the last "incomplete" to add it to the first CI of next visting session,, That way you will get an "average" that correspond to your situation. If you do this, please do share with me what is the Average Number of Charges / CI in your situation ( Level & Reputation Level) ... One interesting observation is that the NO-COLOR LOCATIOSN ( Rank 1-3) visits yield consistently more CIs ... i.e. about 10% over several Visit session ... Maybe G5 introduced some logic that "charging" less played Locations was to be encouraged ... Another observation the genreal average dropped from 33,7 to 32,7 as my Reputation Level raised form the 80's to the 90's. It may be just chance or some other factor since "correlation is not causation" ... I'll check on that in the future to see if the avarage hover around 33 or continue dropping. Now I know I'll get about 6 CIs per "Total Strength" spent until my Strength increases significantly ... If other players do the same test and obtain a similar average then I'll conclude that the pseudo-randomness is due to the way they compute things, much like you can "predict" that 10 Visits to one the Basic Four Locations will yield just above 30 Event Entry Keys even if the number is "randomized" between 2 and 4 ... However if Lover Reputation Level players get a higher average and if a retest in a couple months shows shorter average then we'll know that the only influence in the Number of CI we get from Visiting is related to our own Reputation Level. WHY VISIT DAILY OR AT LEAST REGULARLY: I will eventually beef up this section (;^) but meanwhile ... The 3 main reasons I can think of are : *Helping other players with bonuses ( "charges") : Your visiting strategy may vary according to your Game-assigned profession. I'm a Mechanics so I give XP bonuses and the more XP a Location gives the more my bonus is profiting the Friend who play the location. And It keeps your ID Fresh in the memory of the Friends you help and there is a good chance it will impact on their willingness to send Gifts and reply positively to your request. If your intention is to help first, I'd recommand focusing on lower Level players since the small bonues have much impact on their Game than a High Level player alreasy busting with XP, Energy and Coins. *Helping yourself by collecting the extra CIs, XP and coins... The higher your Level and Reputation Level are and the more you can get out of visiting. For me it's 1300+ XP and 6-9 CIs each time myl Strength is restored. Thos XP can speed up you rise significanatly. And the more you visit, the more your Reputation Level grows add ing one "Action" per 10 RL up to maxing at 10 "Actions" (Bonus / "charges") per Friend at RL 50 with an extra 10 points per Friend per Reputation Level. i.e. at RL 50 you can split you Strength over 50 Friends and get 500 XP. *To check on your Friends achievements & Event Progress. I personally don't do this much but I sometimes receive comments on Chat from Friends citing either my Event Achievement or progress. It's also a good way to find out which Friend is more susceptible to explain things you have trouble with. Some higher Level players don't much Events while mid to lower Level players might be getting 4 and 5 stars regularly ... -- Original wrote on 2019/11/11 Stats updated on 2019/12/17 Category:Blog posts